


The World Resets, The Heart Doesn't

by ladyhavilliard



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, MC resets consciously, Or a semi-canon AU? I don't really know how to describe this, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Seven remembers, Seven was her first route tho and she had only platonic relationships with the others, probably..., spoilers for Seven's route/After Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhavilliard/pseuds/ladyhavilliard
Summary: Love is death, for his loved one breaks his heart uknowlingly over and over again, or so Seven believes. Maybe what he sees every time they go back in time doesn't quite reflect the truth in her heart.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The World Resets, The Heart Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fic in the fandom! I've written a few chapters of a Mysme multichapter fic, which is again based on the reset theory, but I kinda lost track of it... So now, almost two years after joining the fandom, I present you my first entry! And of course it is an AU that even I don't fully understand, because I wrote it in one go today and yet I really enjoyed writing it! Hope you like this!
> 
> Check the tags for any questions regarding what sort of AU that is, although it might still be confusing. As I said, I figured this out as I went.  
> And yayyy!!!! I'm so excited to finally share a fic again! Haven't done this in ages! And it's not for my usual fandom!!!
> 
> oh btw if you want to, you can follow me on tumblr at @ghost-of-godspeed (mainly otome and anime) or @ladyhavilliard (my main, was once a bookish blog now idk)

Love is a nightmare.

Love is waking up at night in a cold bed. Realizing you’re alone once more.

Love is pain. It’s longing. It is looking at your phone and seeing her name. It is the wish to simply chat with her, joke around, be free… And then the realization that she doesn’t know, doesn’t remember, doesn’t care.

Love is trying to catch her gaze, but seeing her smile for one of your friends instead.

Love is losing your heart, because you can’t control it. It belongs to you.

Love is death, because she unknowingly smashes your heart over and over again.

“I beg thee, God Seven-Oh-Seven, help me escape the fires of this hell!” MC sang overly dramatic and draped her arm over his shoulders, the movement so casual and familiar. His golden eyes searched for hers, but they were closed as she gave him a big smile. Seven’s heart skipped a beat, but it wasn’t out of happiness.

Her smile seemed so fake. All of them did in this timeline.

What was going on inside of her head?

“I somehow find it heart to believe you really need my help. But don’t worry, my Six-Oh-Six! I, the Defender of Justice, will do anything you need!”

“Heh, thanks, but I don’t really need justice right now. I need an escape from Jumin nyan-nyan and Zen’s tears.”

Fair enough. Their second party together had ended half an hour ago, but the RFA had to stay afterwards and clean up. Needless to say, they had yet to even start doing so. Inviting a cat-girl fan club turned out to be a huge mistake (In Seven’s defense, he had offered it as a joke and never expected her to approve… he should have known better), for Jumin had somehow gotten his hands on fake cat ears, tail and paw-gloves and was currently teasing Zen. This Jumin was a rare sight to behold and usually Seven would be enjoying herself, secretly documenting the whole night on his phone and joining in on the fun. But now, he felt too out of place.

“Okay, my beautiful princess, what do you want to do then?” He asked.

“How do you feel about a night walk?”

“And ditch them all here before we’ve even started cleaning?” This didn’t really sound like her.

“I do feel bad about Jaehee,” MC admitted “but they’ll manage without us. Come!”

She took his hands without waiting for a response and pretty much dragged him towards the exit.

The night breeze was cool against his skin. It was a beautiful clear night and he cursed the city for its lights. The stars were probably fascinating view from the mountain. He wanted to see them.

Despite for MC’s previous excitement, they walked side by side in silence. She had put one of her hands in her pocket of her jacket, but the other somehow refused to let go of his.

Seven wanted to ask her a question or break a joke. He longed to hear her voice, but couldn’t bring himself to break the silence.

It felt warm and welcoming. Her soft breathing eased his nerves. It was familiar.

And he hated it.

For things were different this time. She wasn’t his. He wondered if she ever had been. That time seemed as nothing more than a faraway memory at this point. He still treasured those little quiet moments, had gotten used to being with her.

He had no right to feel this way. Being by her side, holding her hand, and letting their hearts beat to the same rhythm, as if trying to become one… He didn’t deserve any of it.

“Luciel” she rarely called him by that name. He hated the sound of it on her lips. “If you had the choice to save your friends but hurt the one you care about the most or make that one happy and let the others on their own… Which would you choose?”

Her voice sounded so weak and quiet. Why?

“I’m a god, remember? Of course I can save everyone and still be charming as hell while doing it!” He lifted his arm, striking an unconvincing superhero pose.

“Please, just answer.”

What? No retorts? No joke? Not their usual goofing around?

Seven sighed.

“I probably would chose protecting that one person I love the most.” Saeran’s face popped into his head. Every time they had gone back to that day, the first thing he would do was figure out how to get ahold of his brother. He would always find him and just as he was about to find a way to get him out of that hell, they would go back in time again. But every time when he did it, he was prepared to leave the RFA behind to safe Saeran. It was no question that he would chose Saeran over any other person. Perhaps even over MC.

And that was exactly one of the reasons he was so worried this time. Because… it was different. Not only had it passed three whole months and MC hadn’t fallen in love with anyone, but Seven couldn’t find Saeran no matter how hard he tried. He had already gone to Mint Eye, found his way into the building, spied for a total of four days without being noticed… And nothing. He saw Rika, she was there and out of her mind. But the hacker’s room was empty the whole time and everyone kept gossiping that Rika’s favorite puppet Ray had suddenly ran away. That must’ve been Saeran, he realized. But where had he gone?

MC breathed slowly in, then out. The sound brought him back to reality.

“Do you-“ she nervously switched her weigh from one leg to the other- “Do you think I made the right choice then?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, although he already had a suspicion. However, it was too good to be true.

“I sometimes feel as if what I did was wrong, although I doubt that I would’ve changed anything if I had the chance. Still, I need to tell you that I’m sorry, Saeyoung,” her shoulders trembled as a sob escaped her lips. Seven could do nothing but stare in disbelief. “I’m sorry for leaving you all that time ago.”

She remembered. She remembered all of it!

But then…

“Why did you leave me then? And-“ whether it was sadness, anger or jealousy that creeped its way into his voice at that moment, he couldn’t say- “how could you fall in love with everyone if you remembered all the times before?”

“I didn’t fall in love with them. I don’t know what it was like from your eyes, but nothing really happened between me and any of the RFA members. I just wanted to help them heal after all the pain that… Rika left behind.” Seven had a suspicion that “Rika” wasn’t what MC wanted to call her at first. “And besides that, they weren’t the reason I decided to go back in time again the first time. I never expected you to remember, though.”

It took a second for Seven to realize what she was telling him. So MC somehow had the power to go back in time? And she had never actually been together with anyone but him. That didn’t sound right, because she had looked so happy with everyone else… And yet, no matter how hard he tried, Seven couldn’t recall one time when she had kissed anyone else or stolen loving glances while she thought the others weren’t looking. She had wanted to help them heal and had succeeded. Now, even though none of them showed any indication of remembering the other timelines, they all seemed peaceful somehow. As if they subconsciously knew of their time together and had faced their fears and insecurities.

“Why are you telling me this now?” Seven asked.

“Because,” MC offered a sad smile, “I have no intention of ever going back again.”

“You said your reason at first wasn’t to help our friends. And there were two times different than the others… Two times were you never joined us. Are those things related?”

She seemed to shudder at whatever memory that question recalled. Then she nodded and breathed in. She was reading herself to respond, Seven realized.

“I loved you more than I had ever loved anyone, you know. But once I met your brother, I knew that there would always be someone more important to you than me. And honestly, I was okay with that.” Her eyes glittered with the memories of other times. “But months went by and he never got better. He only got worse, actually. I knew he loved you, but too much things had happened too fast. Losing Rika and then finding out that everything he believed in was a total lie, knowing that he was used, drugged and abused… And on top of that, the guilt of murdering V… It was too much for Saeran to bear he wasn’t able to heal from that. I knew that you would never be really happy this way, either. So I decided to give him another shot in life. The first time I “reset”, I declined joining the RFA and instead let him take me to Mint Eye. I had in mind to slowly reveal the truth to him. I wanted to make him trust me enough to agree meeting you and help him find his way. I wanted him to find out who he was on his own and finally come to terms with his past… But turns out he remembered, just like you did.” She gulped and stopped. It took a minute or two before she could speak again. “He wasn’t happy at all that “Saeyoung’s dog had come to ruin his life once more” and-and that was it.”

Seven knew there was more to it, but he also knew he shouldn’t pry more. It was obvious by the way her body tensed or how her gaze seemed unable to focus.

“But last time, I finally managed to talk to him! It was mainly pure luck that I bumped into Ray instead of Saeran,” she mumbled the last few words. Seven wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that, so he made a mental note to ask later what exactly the deal with Ray and Saeran was.

“But I somehow managed to talk to him and get him to trust me. He turned out to be such an incredible person beneath all of that and he was actually the one who made me reset again. Wait, I want to show you something.”

She then took her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it with a few movements. Only when she let go of his hand to do so, did he realize that their arms had been linked during the whole conversation.

He was confused. The conversation had brought a new weight with it, one that was threating to beat him to the ground and make him fall, fall, fall. He felt angry and betrayed. When she had left him for the first time, it felt as if he was being left all alone. He felt unworthy of love and utterly useless, but at least he thought that she didn’t remember. Knowing she hadn’t left him on purpose gave him at least a drop of hope that he was still worthy of living and perhaps even worthy of her, if she went to all the trouble of really getting to know him again.

Now he knew better. Knowing she had indeed left him by choice broke him. But at the same time, she had done this for him and their friends, and for his brother. She had suffered as well, but for his sake. And realizing that she hadn’t let go of his hand during her confession brought a warm feeling to his heart that he had deemed long lost.

“Here,” she said and handed him her phone.

It was a private message in the RFA messenger, but with Unknown. His heart clenched at that.

“Please, read it,” MC said.

And so he did.

> _Unknown: I hacked the messenger, so here you go. Welcome to the RFA… again._
> 
> _Now go get your man_
> 
> _And now that that’s done…_
> 
> _I’m leaving Mint Eye_
> 
> _Just as I promised._
> 
> _MC…_
> 
> _Please don’t tell him yet. I’m still not ready to see him. But someday I will._
> 
> _Thank you._

“But I still don’t understand. Why didn’t you tell me about all that when you joined us this time, three months ago? Or why are you telling me about Saeran, when he asked you not to?”

MC kicked a stone with the point of her shoe and watched it as it rolled down the pavement and on the street. She waiter for it to stop before speaking up.

“Perhaps it was selfish of me,” she explained, “but I was scared that you would get mad and never forgive me for consciously leaving you and prying into your and your brother’s lives when I had no right to. I avoided the truth in fear of you leaving me, which is kind of hypocritical considering the way I disappeared, but… I hoped that you wouldn’t be that disappointed in me if I reconnected you with Saeran right after that.”

Seven blinked in confusion. Before he could gather his thoughts to ask any of the questions he wanted, she put a finger to his lips and shook her head.

“Don’t ask any questions yet,” she almost begged, “Just wait with me in silence for a few minutes.”

At first he thought of ignoring her plea and ask her what was on his mind anyway. He wanted to know how she really felt towards him. He wondered why she was so scared when she had done all of this to help his brother and let them rebuild their family again. He longed to know what was going on with Saeran and what she had meant with that last bit.

But in the end he nodded and kept slowly walking at her side, their shoulders accidentally brushing against each other’s.

There was a motorcycle on the street, coming from in front of them. Seven paid it little to no attention. It was nothing out of the ordinary, after all. But MC’s eyes were glued to it and the moment it stopped right beside them (How the hell didn’t the driver fly out of his seat after stopping so suddenly from that speed?) did Seven realize why exactly that was.

“Hello, brother,” Saeran took off his helmet and offered a smile.

Saeyoung had a lot to figure out. He had to get to know Saeran and learn how to be a brother again. He had to figure out some things on his own, before offering himself to MC once more. There were many things left to learn, but at least he had already found out how to be Saeyoung again.

He was slowly learning one thing: the meaning of love.

For love is no pain and suffering. No nightmare.

Love is a dream. Love is a promise. Love is the goal of making someone happy, even if it means losing yourself.

Love is the gift of a warm smile, reserved only for you.

Love is the affection of your brother, even when hid behind salty remarks and grumpy sighs.

It is waking up and realizing that you’re not alone in the world.

Love is family.

If there is something Saeyoung knows that Seven never would, it is the what love truly means.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far! Love you all and so does Seven


End file.
